harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Everybody Counts
"Everybody Counts" is the tenth and final episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the twentieth episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language," and "graphic violence," and derives its title from Bosch's personal credo: "Everybody counts or nobody counts." Summary Teaser "A few days" after speaking with Annette McKay, Bosch reads through his mother's case file at his house in the Hollywood Hills. Eleanor sees this and is worried he has to work and won't be able to spend time with Maddie before they leave. He says he just has to see someone about a case and will be back before Maddie wakes. Eleanor notices the book, and he tells her about Annette but admits it's probably another dead end. He promises to return in time to take Eleanor and his daughter to lunch before driving them to the airport for their return flight to Las Vegas. Bosch leaves, and Eleanor examines his mother's murder book, where she finds the photograph of Harry and Marjorie from 1979. Act One At the River Watch Retirement Community, Bosch meets with McKay, who says she didn't know that Harry had grown up to become a detective until she saw his name in the newspaper in December of the previous year. Annette says that thy were careful. They took referrals. She explains that on the night Harry's mother was killed, Marjorie had gone on a date with one of Annette's regulars who she only knew as Mitch, a surfer type with broad shoulders. She admits the man could be rough. He liked to show he was in control and even put his hands on her throat a few times. She insists that she warned Marjorie before sending her to Room 7 of the City Center Hotel. and says she remembered the room number, because Margorie said it was her lucky number. Bosch asks if she went to the police, but Annette said they would never talk to the police, because they didn't trust them. She claims that she fled the city after Marjorie's death and then made an anonymous call to the police from Union Station before leaving. Bosch asks whether she spoke with Detective John Caffery, but she insists she doesn't remember. Annette says she's dying, so it was now or never. Bosch is angry that she didn't do more at the time for her close friend and that she had to wait till she was dying to tell him. Bosch just says, "Thank you for telling me, at last" before leaving Annette in tears. At his house in the mountains, Nash wakes to find his space heater malfunctioning. He tries and fails to open a can of sausages and nearly shoots the can in frustration. Instead, he tries again and is successful. At the beach in Santa Monica, Eleanor and Maddie eat gelato while Bosch explains that his interview with McKay yielded information worth pursuing. A young girl approaches Maddie to ask the teenager to push her on the swings, which Bosch allows. He then admits to Eleanor that he's still worried about the two of them, and Eleanor claims she's unsure of the future of her career and her marriage. She says she and Reggie are in the same place she and Bosch were right before they split. Bosch blames himself, but Eleanor says it was both of them, and she doesn't want to make the same mistake. Maddie returns a moment later. They share a group hug, and she says she'll miss her father. That night, Bosch arrives at the City Center Hotel, which still keeps its registration records from the day it opened in 1953. The desk clerk recalls two murders from 1980 but claims that no one was killed at the hotel in 1979. Bosch says her body wasn't found there, but she might have been there the night she was killed. The manager says the murders were of two women: one was stabbed and the other got her head bashed in. When Bosch asks if they ever got solved, the manager replies that nothing ever gets solved there. Then he shows Bosch to a storage closet and leaves him to examine the hotel's old registers. The detective pages through the books before finding the name of Fox Mitchell. The desk clerk doesn't recognize the name, and Bosch asks to borrow the book before examining Room 7. Later that night, Bosch returns to his house in the Hollywood Hills, where he looks out over the city and then retreats to his bedroom. Act Two The next morning, District Attorney O'Shea meets with Interim Chief Irving outside City Hall and says he intends to issue the findings of the Grand Jury testimony if Irving rescinds his report. Irving dares him to do it. O'Shea says the fallout will be intense for him and the department. Irving says he only agreed to become interim chief to honor his son and help lead the department out of its crisis but reiterates that he will not accept the position permanently, no matter who wins the election. He goes on to say that he gave a copy of the video of Raynard Waits's escape the previous December to the Los Angeles Times ''and that if the Grand Jury wants to sit in judgment, they should have all the facts, including who ordered Raynard Waits' cuffs removed and who ordered the field trip. At the Hollywood station, Billets questions Bosch's request for two unsolved case files from 1980. The detective explains that he's passing time while he and Edgar wait for orders from RHD on the Nash pursuit and assures her that Edgar has already compiled a discovery package for Veronica Allen's arraignment the next day. Billets reminds Bosch that the LAPD has a cold case unit, but Bosch insists that the 1980 murders are not being investigated, because there's no DNA or fingerprints. He explains that both cases are connected to the City Center Hotel, where his mother visited the night of her murder. A woman was murdered there seven months after his mother's death, and another was found wrapped in a bedspread in an alley off Selma six months after that. The bedspread came from the City Center Hotel. Bosch does admit to different causes of death and that their only connection was the hotel and that they were prostitutes. In the Homicide squad room, Bosch, Edgar, Johnson, and Moore watch the video of Waits's escape on the ''Times website, and Edgar claims that the story will end O'Shea's run for mayor. That night, Edgar visits the Los Angeles Regional Crime Laboratory, where Lester Poole explains that six firearms and 68 shell casings were recovered from the scene of the First National Pacific Bank shootout. He says that the guns used by Nash's crew had their serial numbers filed off and that the chemicals used to restore the numbers will take several days to work. He also says that the casings used by Nash's crew were reloaded and asks if a reloader was found at Nash's residence. Edgar admits that none had been discovered. At the River Watch Retirement Community, Bosch smuggles packs of cigarettes in a cupcake box as he visits John Caffrey to question him about Fox Mitchell. Caffrey insists he never received a call concerning the City Center Hotel, but Bosch says he did and demands to know who Fox Mitchell is. Caffrey relents, admitting that the name was an alias for a confidential informant working with the Narcotics division, and that his request to speak with the man was denied. He also says he never learned Mitchell's real name. Bosch mentions the other two murders and is upset when Caffrey doesn't know about either of them. But Caffrey says that if they tell you to steer clear, you do it, or you get rolled. Bosch says that once Caffrey got the case, his mother never had a chance. In prison, Veronica Allen is summoned to speak with her lawyer, who turns out to be Sunny Chandler. Veronica describes her altercation with Father Tabakian, claiming that the priest "went berserk, yelling and screaming" before picking up a pair of scissors and lunging at her, forcing her to defend herself. Chandler assures Veronica that she will dig deep into Tabakian's background, and that by the time they proceed to trial, Veronica will be seen as the victim. At Veronica's arraignment, Bosch and Edgar encounter Chandler, who admits that she took Allen's case because of the media exposure it will receive and that Bosch was involved. During the arraignment, Veronica enters a plea of not guilty. Outside the courtroom, Bosch and Edgar pass Chandler as she speaks before a gaggle of reporters and overhear her claim she'd previously proven Bosch had a history of misconduct. Act Three At the Narcotics Division, Bosch meets with Lt. Vincent Serrano to request the real identity of Fox Mitchell. Serrano claims that Bosch needs command approval to access informant files, but Bosch counters that he has three murdered women no one cared enough about. Serrano then admits that his commanding officer when he was a rookie was Harvey Pounds, who constantly gave him a hard time, and that he was amused when he learned that Bosch pushed Pounds through a plate-glass window the previous December. The Lieutenant then drops his keys on his desk and tells Bosch he's going to brew a pot of coffee in the breakroom. before leaving the office and closing the door. Alone in the office, Bosch searches the filing cabinets where he finds the records of Fox Mitchell, whose real name is Arno Epperson and has since been relocated. He also finds a newspaper article concerning a massive drug bust in October of 1992, as well as a photograph that includes Irving as a sergeant on the Narcotics task force. At the Hollywood station, Edgar tells Bosch that Poole managed to recover full serial numbers from Nash's SIG Sauer MPX and O'Grady's Beretta, both of which were purchased legally through Nash's Federal Firearms License (FFL) and then sold to a hunting preserve in the mountains, but that the guns were among several firearms reported stolen from the hunting preserve. Bosch is suspicious of the guns being stolen, yet winding up back in the possession of the original dealer and somebody from his crew. Edgar says Nash sold the guns, steals them back, takes off the serial numbers, and gives them to his crew, while the original buyer collects the insurance. He also talks about the reloader. Bosch suggests interviewing the owner of the hunting preserve, but Edgar says that the man died eight months prior, and the preserve's phone message indicates it's no longer open for business. The detectives agree to follow the lead anyway. Act Four In the mountains, Bosch and Edgar arrive at the hunting preserve, where they find the chain on the gate cut and use it as as "probable cause" for them to enter the property. They park and arm themselves before proceeding on foot to the house but come under fire as Nash begins shooting from a window. The detectives return fire, and Edgar catches Nash with a glancing blow. Nash then announces that he has no intention of leaving alive as he retrieves a case of grenades from a closet and also claims to have pictures and tapes that implicate Veronica in the death of Tony Allen. He says Bosch can deal, or he'll burn it all as they wait for S.W.A.T. to arrive. Bosch offers to discuss the possibility of a deal, but Nash says that it would only happens when he gets a D.A. out there and puts it in writing. Then he throws a grenade that explodes just yards away from the detective. Edgar opens fire again, and Nash prepares to throw another grenade, but Bosch clips him with a shot, and Nash drops the explosive inside the building. The grenade detonates, blasting Nash through the door and onto the porch, killing him. Bosch and Edgar pull the body away as the house begins to burn. Edgar says he's gone, but Bosch says to cuff him anyway and then attempts to head inside to collect any evidence against Veronica. But the fire ignites the bullets and remaining grenades, which blasts the house and knocks the detectives to the ground. At the LAPD Headquarters Building, Irving is packing his office when he receives a message from Bosch that includes a photograph of Nash's dead body. At the Hollywood station, Billets informs Bosch and Edgar that RHD will handle the clean-up of the Nash investigation and advises the detectives to take a few days off to recover. Bosch agrees, though he wonders where Layla went with all of Allen's stolen money. On the balcony of a waterfront restaurant in Italy, Layla drinks and watches another couple while Marty Weiss watches her from inside. He makes a phone call to inform someone that the girl has been located. Irving visits the LAPD Memorial Wall to view the installation of George's placard. He's approached by Bosch, who feels bad intruding. He reminds Irving of what he said when they met in the hotel about how he'd "done worse." He asks about Arno and says he saw Irving's picture in his snitch file. Irving forgoes asking him how he got it. Bosch wants to know where he is, and Irving tries to play it off like he just worked with the guy on some cases, but Bosch says he helped them find 21 tons of coke in a warehouse in '92, which must have gotten him a promotion. Bosch tells Irving that Epperson killed his mom, and that the department and the D.A.'s department protected him afterward. Irving says that informants have always necessitated looking away, but if Epperson was involved in murder, he knew nothing about it. Irving says it's hard to believe Epperson got a free pass, but Bosch reminds him that a week ago, he wasn't surprised when they were willing to sweep his son's murder under the rug. He wants Irving to use his position as Chief of Police to access information about Arno Epperson's relocation in connection with his mother's murder. Irving agrees to do what he can and assures the detective he will be in contact soon. In Morro Bay, Bosch visits Big Wave Boards to ask for "Big Wave Dave," but learns that the man died of cancer two years prior. Bosch finds a picture of the man, who went by the name of Dave Aronson, and punches it, shattering the glass. Later, Bosch visits the grave of David Aronson and tells the man that he "won," because he "got away with it." He then spits on the grave. As he leaves, he remembers the last night that he saw his mother alive and also thinks about his daughter Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * Mimi Rogers as Sunny Chandler * Tom Bower as John Caffrey * Steven Culp as Richard O'Shea * Troy Evans as Detective "Barrel" Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Robert "Crate" Moore * Christopher Cousins as Marty Weiss * David Lengel as Lester Poole * Emilia Zoryan as Lilliat Saroyan * Bill Bolender as Dean * Nancy Linehan Charles as Annette McKay * Carlos Lacamara as Lt. Vincent Serrano * Andy Mackenzie as Jim Co-Starring * Harvey Jacob Alperin as Judge Kehoe * Tim Marcia as Deputy Brown * Troy Vincent as Deputy DA Scott Anderson * Cora Welliver as Cora * Jacob Melton as Grommet * Katharine Leonard as Marjorie * Quinn Welliver as Twelve Year Old Harry Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Michael Connelly - Written for television by *& Terrill Lee Lankford - Written for television by *Tim Hunter - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Gary Marcus - First Assistant Director *Stephanie Tull - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Kevin Casey - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * Marjorie Phillips Lowe's murder book lists her property inventory at the time of her death as: :Item #1- Leather belt with silver sea shells attached, located and removed, carded by #127, filed ::2- Ladies blouse, white with blood stains ::3- Black shirt, torn and ripped at seam ::4- womens black high heels, approx size 6 ::5- One pair sheer black stockings ::6- Ladies underwear, white ::7- Pair of earings, yellow metal ::8- Hoop bracelet, yellow metal ::9- Necklace, yellow metal with cross :: ::* Listed in the City Center Hotel registers is the name Will Potenburg, who is named after Bosch production assistant Will Potenberg. ::* The video of Raynard Waits's escape in December of 2014 is published on the Los Angeles Times website under the headline "Waits' Escape Recorded; O'Shea Ordered Cuffs Removed." ::* The victims killed at the City Center Hotel in 1980 were Josephine Ford and Cindy Black. ::* The article in Arno Epperson's file is headlined "Record 21 Tons of Cocaine Seized: Tip Leads to Drug Stash in San Fernando Valley warehouse," dated 4 October 1992 and written by D. H. Reilly (D.H. Reilly is another Raymond Chandler reference — Dog House Reilly is the alias Marlowe uses in the novel The Big Sleep. The article reads: ::*::Federal agents seized almost 21 tons of cocaine worth up to $6 billion on the street, the largest narcotics haul recorded at a San Fernando Valley warehouse, officials said Saturday. ::*::Four men believed to be Colombian nationals were arrested in the Los Angeles area and about $5 million in cash was seized at a warehouse during raids that began about 8 p.m. Friday, according to DEA agents. ::*::The Drug Enforcement Administration said the seizure represents about 6% of the world's annual production of the drug. ::*::"This isn't just powder on the table," said Robert Eida a DEA spokesman in Washington. "It's more like a blizzard." ::*::Stopped Van ::*::Officers said they stopped a suspicious looking van and arrested a man who gave his name, sarcastically, as "George Bush." ::*::Sgt. Irvin Irving of the LAPD said the surveillance team obtained a warrant and searched the van, finding 10 kilograms of cocaine in a compartment. ::*::Moving swiftly, the investigation team obtained search warrants for the warehouse and for a penthouse apartment in the 1700 block of Ventura Boulevard in Studio City, but by the time the officers arrived in each location, all the ... were gone. Irving theorized that when the van was stopped, "an alert probably went through the system, and they left." He said the suspects all carried beepers and they all moved on a tight, rigidly controlled system. ::*::Additional Arrests ::*::Two additional arrests reportedly occurred in San Diego Saturday. Two Los Angeles men, one of them a former border customs official, were arrested by DEA agents at an expensive hotel in connection with the seizure. The men were charged with importation and distribution of narcotics. ::*::Los Angeles Police Department authorities said further arrests were expected. ::*::The raids followed a tip from a neighborhood businessman who said activities that "didn't look quite right" at the warehouse where, according to authorities, an import business dealing in inexpensive ceramics, paintings, and other bric-a-brac was operating as a front. ::*::Two additional arrests reportedly occurred in San Diego Saturday. Two Los Angeles men, one of them a former border customs official, were arrested by DEA agents at an expensive hotel in connection with the seizure. The men were charged with importation and distribution of narcotics. ::*::Los Angeles Police Department authorities said further arrests were expected. ::*::The raids followed a tip from a neighborhood businessman who.. * The photograph in Epperson's file includes Sgt. Irvin Irving, Asst. Chief of Police Nathan F. Cramton (named after Bosch's post-production supervisor), DEA James B. Boscardin (named after the father of Bosch's ''Associate Producer ), Det. Michael Scheppman, Det. Darin Krask (named after ''Bosch's utility man), and Det. Andrew Kivnic. * The name of the b&w movie John Caffrey is watching when Bosch visits with cupcakes is "The Blue Dahlia" starring Alan Ladd and Veronica Lake, original script written by Raymond Chandler. Caffrey says, "Coury brand, my favorite," when Bosch gives him the cupcakes, a reference to Coury brand cat food from "The Long Goodbye," which is a favorite film of both script writers, Michael Connelly and Terrill Lee Lankford. * The license plate on Jerry Edgar's unmarked detective car is 5Q49923. * Names near George Irving's on the LAPD Memorial Wall include Police Officer Jeffrey J. Karr, Police Officer Lauri E. Williams (who died 29 September 1991), Detective Raymond P. Giovine (who died 23 May 1988), Police Officer Dominic F. P. Smith (who died 18 March 1981), Detective Terrill L. Lankford (who died 29 December 1980), and Police Officer William J. Potenberg (who died 14 June 1994). * David Aronson's grave marker indicates that he was born on 6 December 1944 and died on 19 October 2012. * The Foo Fighters song "Home" plays over the closing credits. * The hotel register book in episode 210 lists the names of Jon Sanchez after Production Office Coordinator John Sanchez, Sofie DeJus after Assistant Production Office Coordinator Sofie Dejus, Brennan Peters after Office Production Assistant Brennan Peters, Will Potenburg after Office Production Assistant Will Potenberg, Matt Montgomery after Office Production Assistant Matt Montgomery. * Production Office Coordinator John Sanchez was photographed as a gang retaliation member and possible part of a motive in Season 2: Reception Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" Category:Bosch episodes